Sacred Chain
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: Sequel to Chase's Amethyst. Returning from a fun weekend, Chase and Amethyst find themselves in the middle of one of the biggest challenges of their relationship; getting the acceptance of Daddy. Now, it's a battle to hold on to their love, and dream.


"Sacred Chain:  
Chapter One;  
Family Meeting"

Amethyst laughed with her gorgeous lover, just returning to her apartment building that night. They had spent a whole weekend at a resort, and an amusement park. Happiness was brought on arriving for the woman, and just by that, the man she went with had found equal enjoyment.

Chase was merely walking her to the front door, like usual, and gave her a kiss before she went in. "So, how's Saturday looking?" She asked, her voice hinted of strong lust for the man in front of her.

He gave her a casual smirk. "Like _every_ Saturday! Why?" He questioned her.

She huffed a sigh. "Can't you get one day off from that place?" She asked, miserably, while pouting.

"If I knew why I needed it off, I'd try and get it!" He teased, leaning close to her, before nipping her neck.

"Chase!" She yelped out of shock, feeling the man sink his teeth into her neck. She moaned of utter delight within seconds, though. She quite enjoyed it, and was really happy everyone was asleep, simply because she didn't like them bothering her and her man. No matter how much she wanted it to last, he stopped, giving her expectant eyes. After regaining composure, she began to explain; a smirk very easily formed. "I wanted to go out dancing at a place that wasn't a club." She told him.

Chase's smirk only grew in a lustful content. "I'll see what I can do!" He said, kissing her cheek. "But, it will cost you lunch, tomorrow." He guaranteed, walking away.

Amethyst only chuckled, before heading back into the building.

She was in her plain blue, flannel pajamas, and even more plain room, whose walls were covered in pictures of her and our master of evil. They had been dating for almost two and a half years, and she had never been happier with any other man. Their time together was something that she would never forget; that she was sure of.

The phone had begun to ring, in her living room. She went to it, and picked it up; her parents. "Hello?" She questioned, answering it.

_"Hi, honey!"_ A female said, joyously.

"Yer on speaker, sis!" Said a male.

She chuckled. "Hi Mom, Ricky, Michael! Dad there too?"

_**"He is!"**_

"Hi Daddy!" She said, laughing.

"Amethyst, we missed you at the reunion; what's up with that?"

She froze. "That was this month?" She questioned, embarrassed.

**"You forgot, didn't you?"** Another male questioned.

"No, I just got the date mixed up; I thought it was next month!" She explained.

She heard two male groans on the other end of the line. _**"Well, how about all those calls you missed; we've been calling you for two days, now!"**_ He father proclaimed.

She cringed. "I wasn't home!" She told them.

There was a very brief pause. "Well, where have you been?"

She chuckled, nervously. She, not once, had even mentioned her boyfriend to her family, so she knew how they would react. "I was at a resort with my boyfriend, Ricky." She told him, awkwardly.

Her mother let out a gasp. _**"What boyfriend?"**_ Her father questioned.

She cringed, again. "Chase Young! He moved here a couple years ago, and we started dating not even a month after he moved into his house." She admitted.

Her mother let out a cheer, while she heard Ricky laugh. **"I'll admit it, sis; I'm surprised! How long have you been dating?"** Michael questioned.

"Nearly two and a half years." She told him happily.

_"And you didn't tell me, why?"_ Her mother questioned.

"Because you would have told Dad." She stated, shamefully.

_**"No excuse!"**_ That yell from her father is what made her statement even more of an explanation. _**"I want to meet this boy!"**_ He said.

Now, there was a problem. "Are you sure?" Amethyst questioned.

**"Amethyst, just give us a date, and we'll show up!"** She was told. They knew that when their father made up his mind, it was rather hard to persuade him away from the decision.

She sighed of defeat. "The only time he's open, this week, is Saturday." She told them. This was a lie, but she had to prepare her man for the impossible-to-impress-man that was her father.

_"See ya Saturday, Amethyst!"_ With that, they hung up.

She sighed. Tomorrow's lunch date wasn't gonna be fun.

* * *

simple start, i kno, and i really didnt kno any other way to, but i hope you enjoy!


End file.
